The Honeymoon
by july's lilly
Summary: Sequel to What the Heart Wants. Eliot and Parker go on their honeymoon, Eliot has doubts about returning to the team especially when they meet their new client.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up sleepy head, we're here." Eliot got out of his SUV, took a deep breath as he looked around. The view of the mountains never ceased to his amaze him. "Oh wow! Are we going to climb that?" Parker quietly joined him, he took her in his arms looked up and nodded. Looking at the almost vertical peaks of the Black Canyon her eyes widened at the thrill of scaling the rock face.

"Good morning sweetheart, like it?"

"Like it? I love it, when do we start?" Parker was so childlike in her enthusiasm and it made him smile now when once it annoyed him to no end.

"Hold on missy, there are some other things we need to do first but I promise you are going to love the climb." Eliot explained.

"So you've been here before?" she asked.

"Yeah this is one of the places I like to come to after a job to remember what is real, and what truly matters in life. I haven't been here for awhile, I've been wanting to share this with someone for a long time and now, I have you." He gave her a quick peck on her lips as he led her down a small path.

They walked for a bit over a mile to the edge of the river, tourists were getting into a large raft. Eliot went over to one of the guides a tall lanky man, who was helping the people get settled. They embraced then he brought him over to Parker.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" he exclaimed as he shook Parker's hand. "Eliot Spencer a married man! She sure must be a special lady to have hooked you."

"She sure is," Eliot was beaming.

"John Cooper's the name, Eliot and I go way back, we served in the same unit during the war. So how long you been married?"

"Two days," answered Parker, "and so far no problems." John laughed. "And a sense of humor too, well you'll need it with this one, he can tend to get a bit… shall I say, intense."

"I already know all his bad habits," she looked over at Eliot.

"And you married him anyway, well heaven will bless you greatly for that." Cooper chuckled.

"Ok, enough of the chit chat," Eliot interjected, "you think you will have time tomorrow to take us over to the trail? I want to show Parker."

"Yeah sure, 6 a.m. ok? I got to get back in time to get these tourists on their way." The men shook hands and Cooper went back to his raft. "Ok ladies and gents get ready for some excitement and adventure!"

"So where are we off to now?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Well sweetheart tonight we are going to have a 5-star night, tomorrow starts the real fun." Eliot took her in his strong arms, smiled and gave her a long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot pulled up to a very big, very grand lodge at the base of the mountain. The front columns were magnificent, made of river stone and rose up at least 30 feet, the front porch was massive, you could fit a house on it alone. Inside the main lobby the woodwork on the walls and floors were exquisite, and the stone fireplace was massive as the columns on the porch, and everywhere were the most beautiful flower arrangements made up of native flowers. Parker could not get over the majestic beauty of this place.

"Wow, are we staying here?" She looked up at the chandeliers and was awed by their glittering beauty, which complemented the rugged beauty of the lodge.

Eliot walked over to the reception area and got their room. "Just for the night so let's enjoy."

They dropped off their bags, got into their swimsuits to take a dip in the resort's free form pool that looked like it was carved out of the rock itself. They swam up to the pool bar and enjoyed a glass of champagne before they headed inside for a relaxing sauna and massage. Parker then headed over to the salon to get a facial and her hair done for dinner later on in the evening. Eliot went to get the supplies and provisions for their journey. When he came back to their room Parker was ready.

She looked stunning in a simple yet curve hugging black jersey dress with a deep plunge in the back. She was wearing a set of the diamonds she had from her old days, her hair and skin flawless. Her breathtaking beauty amazed Eliot, he leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Ah, ah… you have to get ready for dinner, we'll have plenty of time for that tonight," she teased and gave him a playful swat on his behind as he headed for the shower.

Dinner was as exquisite as the lodge itself, Parker basked in the luxury of it all, Eliot enjoyed watching his wife smile and her gleeful wide-eyed expressions. He especially liked the sound of calling her his wife. After their meal, Eliot helped her out of the chair, led her to the dance floor, and they danced as if they were the only two people in the room. They moved in in unison, their bodies pressed close, Eliot kissed her softly, slowly and she felt her knees getting weak at his touch. She didn't want the moment to end but noticed when people were staring and giggling, the music had long ended. She was a bit embarrassed, but Eliot just smiled. Back at the table he had another surprise for her. A huge piece of triple chocolate cake was waiting for her. She took her first bite and sat back to enjoy it.

"Mmmm, Eliot this is just as good as yours."

"That's cause it is mine, I asked the pastry chef to follow my recipe and make it just for you sweetheart."

She beamed at her husband; "this has all been so amazing, I want to do something special for you."

"You already did by becoming my wife, you don't need to do anything more, well may be one thing…"

They went up to their room and Eliot removed her dress with ease and skill, and led her to the bed. He positioned himself on top of her and began to kiss her enjoying her every sigh and moan.

"Was this the one thing?" she asked as he trailed his kisses down her neck.

"Oh yeah…" He replied returning his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off at 5:00 a.m.; Eliot sprang out of bed. "Come on Parker we don't want to be late for Cooper." Before she could open her eyes, Eliot was almost dressed, tying up his boots.

"Ohhhh…" she stretched lazily watching his quick, manic movements. "Last night was amazing, can't we just sleep in?" She patted the bed.

"Sweetheart, you thought last night was great wait till you see what I have planned for the next few days. You are going to love it!" Parker couldn't remember a time when she saw him this excited, this was a side she hadn't seen of him, and he was like a little boy at Christmas. "Come on now git up, git," he coaxed accentuating his southern accent.

While she got ready in the bathroom, Eliot had already checked out and packed their gear in the car. A quick coffee and donut and they were on their way.

"Right on time my man," Cooper called out as they got out of the car. "I honestly didn't think you would make it since you have this beautiful creature with you, if you know what I mean." He winked at Parker and poked Eliot in the ribs; she squeezed his hand as he stifled a growl.

Cooper tossed them life preservers, stowed their gear and helped Parker into the raft making sure they were secure before they headed off. They started off, and before Parker could say she was bored, the current started to pick up. As they gained speed, waves of cold water drenched them as it entered the raft, Eliot was in front and Cooper in back, both men expertly steering while she stayed in the middle

"Whoo, hoo!" she cried all the way down, loving every moment of this tumultuous and wild ride. At one point the raft almost under water but they were able to come back to the surface

They stopped at the point where Eliot asked Cooper to take them, and he helped them out of the raft. Parker felt exhilarated but a little winded as she got out; Eliot was there to catch her. "What did you think?" he asked. She struggled to catch her breath.

"When can we go again?" She huffed then quickly regaining her voice, yelled to the top of her lungs. "That was great!" Her voice echoed down the river.

Cooper fetched their gear and stayed for a while, then headed off back to his tourists. "Thanks man, for bringing us, I owe you one." He shook Cooper's hand as he prepared to shove off. "No problem, what are friends, for? I see you still know how to steer a raft, maybe you could come and work for me when you give up whatever is you are doing now."

"We'll see," Eliot replied. "Ok then I'll be back in four days to get you." They watched as he headed back down the river. "Will he be ok?" Parker asked. "Yeah it gets calmer from this point on." He reassured her. He picked up his backpack, helped Parker with hers and they started on the second part of their adventure.

They hiked along a rocky trail that led through some of the most beautiful views she ever had the pleasure to see. As the trail led up she could see the rising mountains in front of them, the river was flowing noisily nearby. At one point the trail got very narrow where they could only pass one at a time and had to use their rock climbing skills to scale up the path to continue on. After about an hour of walking Eliot stopped to show her part of his surprise. In the clearing was a small cabin surrounded by beautiful wildflowers. A mini waterfall led into a natural pool below. It was like a little piece of heaven she thought as she breathed in the cool air.

"Is this your cabin?" she asked. "No, Cooper's. It's just a little fishing shack we like to come to, it's real bare bones, no electricity, running water, or bathroom, just a roof for the night." Parker walked in. "Yup just as you said, real bare bones, so what do we do now?" She turned to Eliot with a look of mild disdain. He went over to a wall where two fishing rods were mounted.

"We fish for our supper that's what." He smiled as he led her outside and to the fishing spot. Parker was not thrilled. "Eliot, when do we climb the mountain?

"Tomorrow, I promise." First we catch our dinner. After a few tries, Eliot caught the first fish, a rainbow trout and Parker let out a squeal of excitement when she finally caught one. "She is a beaut, a 20 incher for sure! We are going to eat good tonight!" Eliot rubbed his hands with glee then he took it off the hook. He cooked the trout over an open flame and the two enjoyed a quiet dinner in the open, watching as the sun settled for the night the sky slowly turning from orange and yellow to shades of purple and dark blue. Parker lay back on the grass enjoying the cool breeze, Eliot by her side. "Are you happy Parker?"

"Of course, this has been the best time I have had in a long time." He took her in his arms and kissed her and they watched as the stars come out. The weather was getting colder so they went back to the shack opened their sleeping bags got in and snuggled together as they slept, exhausted from the days events.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliot was up early again, by the time Parker woke up he had coffee ready, and managed to make a tasty breakfast from MRE packages he had in his backpack. They ate and prepared for their climb.

"Parker this is a two day climb so we are going to bivouac on the mountain tonight and reach the summit tomorrow." Eliot explained. "Bivou what?"

"We are spending the night on the mountain, there is a ledge big enough up there where we can make a temporary shelter." Parker was excited to go. "Cool, I have never slept on a mountain side before." Eliot let her take the lead since she was the more experienced climber. They made their way up taking their time, the mountain testing Parker's experience and strength but she was in her element, able to hold on to even the tiniest ledge to help her get up. She waited patiently at times for Eliot to find his footing before continuing, making it to the ledge the he told her about before nightfall. Parker giggled as Eliot rolled out the tiniest tent ever, barely enough for two. "Makes it more cozy" he winked at her with a mischievous look. The winds were strong at the altitude they were at so they strapped themselves in for the night.

They started at dawn the next morning, this time the climb was a bit more forgiving and made it to the summit by noon. Parker gazed at the beautiful but surreal scene around her. They were above the clouds, the other peaks looked so much smaller, the river was a tiny line below them, and she felt as if she could touch the sun. "Wait till Sophie, Nate and Hardison see where we are!" she exclaimed as Eliot snapped pictures and video of themselves and the view. "Yeah cause this is the closest they'll ever get to this." He laughed thinking about how Hardison in particular would react. They ate their MRE rations and prepared for their descent. "We should be down to the base in a few hours." Eliot explained as they got their rigging ready.

When they made it down, Parker gave Eliot a bear hug clinging on to him. "What, don't tell me you were scared up there?" "No silly, it was just the best time I have ever had in my life. Thank you, so much for this, I wish we could stay here forever."

"I was thinking the same thing sweetheart." Eliot replied. They made it back to the shack for the night then began their trek back to the river the next morning. Cooper was waiting to take them back to shore. Parker was beaming as she got in the raft.

"So I take it you had a good experience?"

"The best!" Parker exclaimed. Cooper gave Eliot a big pat on the back. "I took the liberty of bringing your car to my place, hope you don't mind. Tonight you two are going to be guests at my house, my wife is dying to meet the woman who finally tamed Eliot Spencer."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow the house looks great!" Eliot exclaimed as they pulled up. "I knew you would like it." Cooper smiled.

When they arrived two dogs, one teenager, two small screaming children and a very pregnant woman with curly blonde hair greeted them. "Now that's what I call a welcome," Parker smiled as the smaller children jumped on their father, the teenager greeted Eliot with a handshake and a hug and the overly friendly dogs sniffed at both of them. "Come on now get off them you mongrels," said the woman shushing the dogs away.

"Eliot! How great it is to see you. It's been too long since your last visit." "I can see that" Eliot remarked winking at his friend. "You've been busy since I was last here. You only had this one last time I saw you guys," pointing to the elder son and chuckling as he tousled the young man's hair. Eliot introduced Becky Cooper to Parker; she smiled and gave them both a big hug.

"So glad to finally meet you! Come on in, I have supper waiting for you two, we have so much to talk about, and you have to tell me all about how you two met." She took Parker by the hand and led her to the house.

Becky showed them to the bathroom where they could shower and change clothes before they ate. Dinner was a noisy affair with three children trying to talk at once and the dogs barking outside, but Parker could feel the love this family had for each other even though little Evan spilled his milk on his shirt and cried that Sarah had done it. "I got it mom," said her teenage son Tristan picking up Evan and taking him upstairs to clean him up.

After dinner Eliot, John and Tristan went to give Eliot a tour of the house; Parker helped get the two little ones in bed and had a chance to speak with Becky. She made them cocoa and they sat by the fireplace, like two old friends. Parker made sure she got their cover story straight bracing for the inevitable question of how they met telling her a short and whitewashed version of the truth.

"We were in the retrieval business. We helped people who had lost valuables recover them. Our boss Nate worked for an insurance company but started his own company to help people who had nowhere else to go. Nate and his wife Sophie have retired from the business so now we run a brewpub in Portland with our friend Alec Hardison. Eliot is the chef…" Parker gave a quick sigh and a "Yup… so that's what we do…" her eyes darting all over.

Becky looked at her a bit suspiciously but decided not to pursue. "Oh a chef, Eliot always did like to cook." She remarked then changing the subject, she leaned close to Parker and patted her hands. "Oh you don't know how glad we are that Eliot found someone." Becky sounded quite relieved.

"Really?" Parker was curious to find out more. "Why is that?"

"Well," Becky started. "It's a long story."


	6. Chapter 6

"I love long stories, especially if they are about Eliot." Parker settled in, excited to find out more about his past.

"John and Eliot go way back, they met when Eliot was 18 and came to boot camp. John was his training sergeant. We were newlyweds at the time and John would come home talking about his new recruit Eliot Spencer. He was the best recruit John had seen in a long time, friendly, a happy go lucky kind of guy, he was a quick learner, and a natural leader. He was good to his fellow recruits, helping them to learn their drills and encouraging them to excel. John and Eliot became inseparable friends during his time at boot camp. When the first gulf war started John and his company was send to Kuwait.

"John said Eliot was the most fearless soldier and his bravery and skill in battle got him noticed by the top brass, their company leader Captain Vance recruited him for a special ops team he was putting together. John wasn't sure it was the right move for him, he was so young and impressionable but Eliot had a need for more action and Vance convinced him it was for the good of the country so he jumped at the chance.

"He didn't see him again for four years, and when he did Eliot had changed. He was no longer a wide eyed idealistic recruit, but a worn, and cynical veteran. He drifted in and out of our lives for the next few years and each time he was a bit more hardened, a bit more of his soul taken away."

Parker was saddened by that comment, remembering asking him about what he did for Moreau when they were chasing him, but the look he gave her and his plea not to ask told her it was pretty bad so she never brought it up again.

"Captain Vance had a big influence on Eliot and John knew of his reputation for doing things sometimes without regard to the law or military standard, but he saved lives and property so that's all that mattered to Vance and the team he worked with. Trouble was it's hard to go back to an ordinary life after what they saw and did, and whenever we saw Eliot he was never entirely honest about what he was doing. John suspected Eliot had been recruited in the black ops, using his training to do things well let's just say not entirely legal or moral once he left the military. We last saw him about 6 years ago and he was at a very low point in his life. He called John one night and sounded like he was in a lot of trouble.

"We had just moved here to start a white water rafting tour business, and John told him to come. He arrived late one night, the car he was driving looked like it had been in a demolition derby. He stumbled out and we saw that he was badly beaten and had been shot. We got him to a hospital, luckily the injuries and the wound were not life threatening, but he was in a lot of pain so John convinced him to stay until he felt better. He stayed with us for the next six months."

"But weren't you scared that whoever shot him would come for him?" Parker asked a bit disturbed that Eliot would put his friends in danger like that.

Becky voice took a serious tone. "Well let's just say that John would have never let him come to stay with us if it wasn't safe," indicating that whoever was after Eliot met with a terrible end. Parker shuddered knowing the kind of punishment Eliot was capable of if he or someone he cared about was in danger. "John knew that Eliot was a good man deep down, and always had faith that the good man he was would resurface one day."

Her voice became cheery again as she continued. "While he was with us Eliot and Tristan became best buddies, he taught my son how to fish, how to skip stones across the creek, he gave him Bubba over there," pointing to the half asleep beagle, "as a birthday present. He helped John get the business off the ground, and he and John even designed this house."

That bit of information surprised Parker. The house was a log cabin, but not the old, ugly kind Parker always thought them to be. This one was large and modern, with windows all around to capture the scenery. It was spacious yet cozy, the native stone fireplace was flanked by the large denim sofa they were sitting in and overstuffed chairs, family pictures and children's drawings on the walls. it was obvious that this was where many family gatherings and conversations were held and though it wasn't Parker's taste it made her smile. The kitchen was a professional chef's kitchen; Parker nodded her head thinking 'Yup this is definitely Eliot's influence.'

The conversation ended abruptly when the men came back and joined them. Tristan left them to go to his room, John pulled out beers for himself and Eliot. They kicked back and spent the rest of the evening enjoying telling stories about the more recent and happier events in their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting late and slowly they made their way upstairs. Becky showed them to the guest bedroom and they thanked her and John for a wonderful evening as they turned in for the night.

Parker snuggled up to Eliot, put her head on his chest, he took her in his arms and held her, playing with her hair as they lay together enjoying the sound of a light rain hitting their window.

"I like John and Becky very much," Parker started.

"I'm glad cause they like you too, sweetheart," he responded. She closed her eyes, listening to his breathing, loving the resonance of his voice as he spoke. Before she knew it she fell into a deep peaceful sleep only to be awakened by the sound of a busy family getting ready for the day's adventure.

She turned towards Eliot, but he had already gone. 'Ok this is becoming a habit,' she thought as she dressed and came downstairs. Becky had her two little ones dressed and fed and was working on breakfast for the rest.

"What time is it?" Parker asked sleepily as she came downstairs. "Almost 7:30." Becky answered, not missing a beat as she moved about the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

Parker nodded as she reached for a cup of coffee. "They are at the lake fishing, been up since 5:00." Becky answered before she could ask.

* * *

Cooper showed Eliot his newest favorite spot. "Caught a lot of trout here, let's see how your luck is." Eliot smiled and took the challenge. For a long time the men were silent, limiting their conversation to fish stories, lures and lines, enjoying the sun's rising to start a new day.

"I'm glad your life has taken a turn for the better. " Cooper began. "Becky told me you were in the retrieval business? And now you are a chef at a brewpub in Portland? Is that where you met Parker?" Eliot raised an eyebrow as he pitched his line back in the water. "Not exactly."

"So no more gun shot wounds, or mysterious phone calls I hope."

"Not if I can help it." Cooper took a long look at his friend. Eliot felt the weight of his stare.

"Coop you have been a good friend to me, you never asked me what I was doing those times I called you when I was in trouble instead you and Becky were always there to help and I am eternally grateful for your kindness. I know you've suspected that I was up to no good and you were right, I did things that I will regret for as long as I live." Eliot's voice broke off, as some of his actions came back to haunt his memory.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me anything" Cooper interjected. He knew what it meant to be in the black ops and didn't want Eliot to reveal more than he was allowed to or willing to share. Eliot swallowed hard, cleared his throat and continued. "I want to Coop, I need to, you see my life changed five years ago.

"I was part of a team hired to steal plans for a client who we thought was a guy in trouble. The leader of our group Nate, was an honest man hired to watch over us. Anyway, we were double crossed and almost killed. We got back at our 'client' Victor Dubenich for the double cross and in turn helped the real victim, his competitor."

"I remember that name. That was big news, he went to prison for theft and attempted murder. That was your team's doing?" Eliot nodded, Cooper was impressed.

"After doing things the wrong way for so long, it felt good to be the good guys for once so we stayed together once the job was done. Nate taught us how to use our skills to help people who had no other place to get justice. I don't expect you to understand, but we are making a difference in the lives of the people who ask for our help and we have made it our mission to help as many as we can even if our methods are not always on the level."

"So how does Parker figure in? Was she one of your clients?" Cooper asked.

Eliot chuckled at that question. "No, I met Parker on that first job. She was part of the team. We didn't get along at first, in fact not for a long time, and we were with other people but over time we got closer though it wasn't until a few months ago that we realized that we loved each other."

"So Parker, she is a..." Cooper was shocked that such a beautiful, sweet, and bubbly person could be a criminal, but then again it was starting to make sense, who else could be all right with Eliot's path if not another criminal?

"She's a cat burglar, the best there is." Eliot clarified.

"Hmm… wow!" Was Cooper's stunned response. "And the brewpub?"

"It's a cover for what we really do, but lately it has become more than just a cover and who knows maybe we will retire and keep the brewpub for real." Eliot replied.

Cooper smiled at his friend shaking his head. "You're right, I'm not sure I totally understand it, but I sense the good man you once were has come back and I believe he is here to stay." He patted Eliot on the back and shook his head. "Parker a thief, huh…"

Eliot smiled as he saw a figure approach them; Parker hugged her husband. "Becky says breakfast is ready." Eliot returned the embrace and kissed her cheek. Cooper gave her a long look then smiled in approval as they headed back.

"Take care of her Eliot, she is your life now." Cooper encouraged him.

"I intend to, till my dying day."


	8. Chapter 8

After a very big and hearty breakfast it was time to leave for home. Becky packed up some leftovers for their trip. "It's a long drive and not too many places to stop." She said as she gave it to Parker. Parker hugged her new friends not wanting to let to go wiping a tear from her eye. Eliot gently squeezed her hand as they drove off. "Hey we'll be back, don't worry. You gotta return all that Tupperware," he joked. She let out a slight laugh through her tears. Eliot knew saying goodbye was hard for her and he was concerned for his wife. Hoping to cheer her up he revealed one last surprise. "I want to show you something."

They drove for about half an hour then Eliot turned off on a small road. Ten miles later he stopped. As they got out Parker surveyed the land in front of her. There was a stretch of meadow with the mountain set as its backdrop, a small creek on one side, beautiful tall pine trees marked the entrance of the woods on the other, it reminded her of a picture from a nature calendar, so serene and almost unreal.

"What is this place?" she asked still taking in the beauty of her surroundings.

"I bought it a soon after we got the money from the first job. It's 30 acres of land. I planned to build a place here for me, but never quite got around to it. I'd like to build that house now that I have you, and maybe make it our permanent home if you want. We'd be able to go climbing anytime we want, we could go rafting and wait till you try ziplining…raise a family here…it could be a good life for us."

"Eliot I would love to make a home here with you." She gave a him big hug. "It's so peaceful here." Parker then looked downcast as she thought some more. "But what about Hardison, what about the team, our mission? Are you ready to give that up?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, all I know is that I almost lost you and I don't ever want to go through that again."

"You don't want to go back?" Parker asked.

"I'm not saying that. Of course I want to, but things are different now, we're married, I want to protect you, and I need to be sure that when we get back you won't take unnecessary risks like you did a few months ago."

"I could say the same about you Eliot." She argued, he sighed, taking her into his arms, holding her. "So where do we go from here?" he asked his voice soft and low.

"I promise if you promise," she replied. He kissed her forehead and helped her back in the car. "Well, we'll see how that works." He replied, not entirely convinced that either of them would be able to keep that promise.

They arrived back in Portland two days later and headed straight for the brewpub. Hardison was at a table, papers, strewn all around him. "I can't believe it, we are gone for a week and this is what happens?" Eliot exclaimed in mock disgust.

"Hey hey, you are back!" Hardison jumped up and gave the two a big hug. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Great!" Parker exclaimed and proceeded to show him the pictures and videos they took of their climb, making Hardison slightly nauseous and sorry that he asked. Eliot surveyed the kitchen not too happy with what he saw.

"Hardison what went on here while we were gone? I hope you didn't serve this." He pointed to a half eaten cheese sandwich left on a table from the night before. "Nah man," he escaped Parker's slide show to speak with Eliot.

"It's been a hectic week, managing this pub, looking over potential clients, I am a wreck, I'm just so glad you are both back, especially now that Sophie and Nate are leaving. They ah… didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you." Hardison said with sadness. Eliot got busy cleaning up Hardison's mess and made them all a quick bite to eat.

Nate and Sophie came later in the evening to say their final goodbyes. "Where's Winnie?" Parker asked, looking for Sophie's auntie. "Oh she's gone back to England, she's making sure our place is ready for our arrival."

Parker played the slideshow of their trip; Nate and Sophie were truly impressed by the beautiful pictures and in their skill in climbing such a magnificent and forbidding mountain. "You actually slept there?" Sophie gasped in disbelief at seeing the tiny ledge that was their shelter for one night. "It was the best night I ever had!" Parker exclaimed, Eliot gave her a strange look. "Well one of the best anyways." She corrected herself. He nodded and gave her a sly smile as he went to the kitchen.

It was soon time to see them off. Parker stifled a tear as she hugged Nate then Sophie. It was the second time in two days she was saying goodbye to people she cared about and was having trouble letting go. Eliot and Hardison took their turns after Parker; Nate gave them one last bit of advice.

"Take care of each other, don't take on more than you can handle, you can always call us for advice if you get stuck." He offered. "But not too much."

The three men laughed. "We'll keep it to a minimum, promise." Hardison answered choking back a tear, Eliot gave him a silent smile and a nod.

Nate took Sophie's hand and with that the two were gone for good this time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well so long you two, I've got a date with the lovely Cassandra," Hardison got up to leave.

"Yeah, I guess we better get home. I'll get back to this in the morning." Eliot said picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"So whose place are we going to?" Parker asked.

"Isn't it obvious, my house, yours is a warehouse and its too freaky for me, especially with those doll heads you have arranged on the wall." Eliot snapped remembering the toy job they did and what she did with the extra Baby-Feels-a-Lot dolls afterward.

"And why would I want to go to yours, that was your chick pad, how many women did you have at that place huh?" Parker retorted. "I don't want to be reminded of your conquests."

Hardison laughed as he put on his jacket to leave. "I do believe this is your first fight, more power to you brother." He gave Eliot a fist bump and left still laughing at their predicament.

"Parker come on, there is only you now, those others meant nothing to me." Eliot pleaded. "No Eliot, it's too much a reminder for me." She remained firm. "Sweetheart, but your place is a fricking horror show, you have to admit those dolls are crazy."

She crossed her arms and would not budge; Eliot realized he was not going to win this battle. "Fine, we'll spend the night here and figure it out in the morning, happy?"

The back room had only a twin bed; Eliot gave it to Parker and started to set up a makeshift bed with some chairs, annoyed that she was being so stubborn. "Eliot, you can fit here with me," she said, making room on the bed.

He shook his head no and continued to make his bed. She gave him the puppy dog eyes that he could not resist and he relented, sitting on the bed trying to figure out how to make it for two people to fit. She motioned for him to lie down and she squeezed out a tiny bit for her to lie by his side, he shifted his weight to give her more room.

"See nice and cozy." Her hair was falling into his face and he brushed it away, feigning sleepiness. She nestled her head under his chin and put her arm around his waist holding on to him so she wouldn't fall.

"Parker this isn't going to work." He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes it will" she was practically on top of him now her legs in between his. He held on to her and with his eyes still closed instinctively began kissing her neck then her lips, positioning her on top of him running his hands along her body. "I thought you were sleepy," she said in between kisses.

"Just a little but his will help," he answered as he continued to kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

Eliot woke up with a sore neck and stiff back. He laid down and tried to go back to sleep. Parker was up earlier than him for once and was busy humming in the kitchen. He heard a crashing sound, and slowly made his way to the sound his eyes remaining closed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she had picked up the silverware by the time he made it to the counter, limped onto a barstool and put his head down. "Wow you look pretty beat up," she remarked, "Good morning to you too." He replied dryly. She smiled remembering their too small accommodations.

"Come on stretch it out Sparky," she came over to him and hugged him, he winced in pain. "Ow, Parker that's sore" he complained as she put her arms around him. She massaged his neck and back, his muscles began to relax under her touch.

Eliot opened his eyes surveying the damage she had done to his once well-organized kitchen. Pots and pans were all over the place, the refrigerator door was wide open, and the few dishes he left in the sink had now doubled. He let out a soft growl and started back to the room. "Wait, I made you breakfast." She presented him with toast, two boiled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

"This is what came out of all that mess you made?" he asked incredulously. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't find the toaster." He shook his head in disbelief as he ate his eggs and toast but appreciated her effort.

"I'm sorry I'm not much of a cook, I'm more of a cereal kind of girl." She explained.

"Parker, I didn't marry you for your domestic skills, but thanks for trying, that was a sweet thing to do." She beamed and started to clean up the kitchen. He finished eating, went back to the room to get dressed then headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" she called out. "To my house, I gotta shower and change, I'll be back soon." He closed the door behind him.

She finished cleaning up, went to gather her things to go to her warehouse. Eliot had straightened up the back room, everything back in its place as if they were never there. She giggled at the thought that he probably didn't want anyone to know where they had spent their first night back.

The warehouse which also served as her home was sparse, only holding things she really needed like her rigging, locks, her bed, clothes and of course her stuffed bunnies. She picked up the one Eliot had given her in the hospital. 'Not very homey huh little bunny', she observed thinking about how cozy Becky and John's place was and that her husband had a hand in designing it. She wanted Eliot to feel good here, not like he was at a freak show as he put it, so she got to work.

Eliot felt even better after his shower; he got dressed to meet up with Hardison at the pub to discuss the menu and potential clients. He looked around his house, noting his decor. A big screen TV, sports memorabilia, pictures of him and his buddies in the military on the walls, his heavy bag in a corner and the worn leather sofa he had to admit was well used by his former lady friends. 'I'll have to fix that' he thought as he walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Hardison came in first to set up the conference room. Eliot came later, made coffee and read over the menu making notes of the supplies he would need for the lunch menu as he sat down at the table. "About time you got here," he said glancing at his watch. "It's 10:00 man, I've been here for two hours."

He gave Eliot a mischievous look. "So where did you decide to spend the night? At the house of horrors or the den of iniquity?" he joked. Eliot smirked and said nothing. Hardison laughed enjoying his discomfort. "Where's Parker?" he asked.

"I guess she went back to her place to get changed."

"Ahhh… so you spent the night in the den of…" "Hardison cut it out, we spent the night here all right?" Eliot cut him off embarrassed to hear his house called a den of iniquity now that he was a married man. "Ok man, that's cool, but I hope you clear it up soon for your sakes." He decided to change the subject and focus on their task.

Hardison had three potential clients lined up. They couldn't take a job that involved a long con since they didn't have a grifter, and nothing too complicated since it was their first time back at work since Parker's injury and the wedding. They were still sorting through the client's when Parker walked in a bit winded. She gave Eliot a quick peck on the cheek and sat down.

"What did I miss?" "Nothing." Hardison replied, "We were just going over these potential clients." He showed her the files. They heard the door open a few minutes later.

"Parker did you forget to lock the door? We don't open for another two hours." Eliot asked annoyed as he got up to see who the idiot was who obviously could not read when their hours were. He was stunned to see who had come into the pub.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Eliot I need your help." She pleaded. He gave her a sarcastic look as he came closer.

"As I remember, the last time we spoke you told me I was a criminal, a vigilante, that I was playing a dangerous game, that my luck would run out, that I would go to jail or something worse before you walked out on me and now you want me to help you?"

"Please, I'm desperate." She started to cry.

The other two came out to see what was taking Eliot so long. "Chloe?" Hardison walked up to her gave her a tissue, sat her down at a booth to talk.

Eliot turned his back to them and went over to Parker who frowning seeing his last girlfriend in the pub. "What could she possibly want? I don't like that she is here." She whispered angrily.

"I don't like it either." Eliot went over to Hardison. "Excuse us for a minute Chloe."

The three went back to the conference room. "Hardison, she knows too much about us, too much about me, I don't feel comfortable with this, besides we have other cases to look at."

"I know this is sensitive for you two, but she has a case that we can handle. She didn't go to the police about us when she had the chance and now she needs us. She won't turn us in." Hardison reasoned.

"It's up to Parker, if she says no then it's no." Eliot replied, "and I for one vote no."

Parker stared ahead saying nothing for a while, thinking about what her actions would mean for the team. She then looked at her husband and could see the love in his eyes. "I have you right?" "Always, that's a promise." He answered kissing her hand.

"Ok let's listen to her case." Parker got up to inform her, Eliot stopped her. "I'll tell Chloe, I need to clear the air before we can take this job."

He sat at the booth with her. "Eliot," Chloe began, "I know what I said was harsh, I was scared... and angry when I found out of what you really did. I wish things were different between us, but I cared enough about you to keep your secret, I never told anyone about your line of work." He looked at her gratefully.

"Well a lot has changed since we last talked." He replied. She noticed the wedding band on his finger. "Parker. You married her didn't you?" she asked, smiling widely. "I knew it, every time you talked about her you would smile and get this faraway look in your eyes and I could see it in your face that you loved her."

"Yeah you were right, it seems every one knew except me. I couldn't admit it for a long time, after all she was with Hardison but they realized it wasn't going to work between them and a few months later we knew why so we got married." He looked down for a minute. "I wanted to make it work between us really, but truth is I led you on, and I am sorry for doing that, you deserved better, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, it worked out for the best Eliot, after all we both found our true loves. That why I am here, I need you to help my fiancé Esteban."


	13. Chapter 13

Esteban Marquez was an immigrant from Cuba who came to Miami with his parents and two older siblings when he was seven years old. They were poor having come over with only the clothes on their backs. He had a speech impediment, which made it hard for him to learn English as quickly as his brother and sister so his teachers and other family members labeled him as having low intelligence.

He grew up shy because of it but his mother knew he was smarter than he seemed and spent all her wages from the dress shop she worked at to get him help. They found help in Dolores; a speech therapist she met one day at the shop and under her gentle guidance helped him with his speech issues. He quickly learned to use her techniques to improve his speaking skills and he blossomed from a shy boy to a handsome, outgoing yet humble young man. By the time he graduated high school he was #2 in his class, was the debating team captain, captain of the swim team, class valedictorian, received high honors in science, math and was being courted by all the top universities in the country.

He entered Harvard as a pre-med student and continued at Johns-Hopkins for his residency, specializing in Cardiology. Esteban never forgot his humble roots even as his stature and reputation among his peers rose and spent a lot of volunteer time in poor nations around the world to give care to those who could not afford it.

He was recruited last year from Miami and became the youngest head of Cardiology at Portland's preeminent hospital where he met Chloe who had transferred to the cardiac intensive care unit. Esteban soon filled the hole Eliot left her with and she fell head over heels in love with him.

One evening he was coming home from a medical trip to Columbia when he was stopped by customs. Chloe had accompanied him on this last trip to help supervise and train the CCU nurses over there. It seemed the authorities got an anonymous tip and when they searched his bag they found a kilo of cocaine. A search of his home revealed a paper trail that indicated he was doing this for a long time. They arrested both of them on the spot, after awhile released Chloe but Esteban was taken into federal custody.

"He is being framed, I know it, Esteban is the most honest man I know, he would never jeopardize his career, his volunteer work, or our relationship for drug money." Her tears fell freely remembering the look on his face when they took him away.

"What did the police do about this?" Hardison asked. "Nothing!" she exclaimed. "His snake of a brother Raul is in a federal prison here in Oregon, they transferred him from Miami for his protection they said. He's been arrested for drug dealing in the past and he is the one who confessed that his brother was bringing the drugs in for him to sell. They have an airtight case, and he is facing prison now! No one will listen to me." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Where is Esteban now?" Parker asked.

"He is in a federal prison in Washington State awaiting trial." She replied as she wiped her tears.

"So who do you think is behind this, drug cartels, gangs, who?" Eliot asked.

"No, I think it is one of the doctors. A few of them didn't like the fact that he was an outsider, so young and now their department head and made it known. Dr. Reid especially was not happy at all and went out of his way to let everyone know including the hospital's biggest patrons. He was in line for the job and the prestige would have made him more money on the lecture circuit."

Eliot asked Chloe to excuse them while they discussed the case. "Explain to me how this is doable, 'cause I see a lot of red flags here."

"Relax, it's a local job, there are no mob or cartel ties all we need is to get a contact into the prison, a contact at the cardiologist's office and a doctor on staff, we get some confessions and evidence and boom Esteban is in the clear." Hardison explained, "Although it may require you getting a tattoo, and maybe disguising your appearance." Eliot sighed; running his fingers through his hair realizing which job would be his. "Ok fine, let's do it."

"Chloe, go home, don't worry we will get to the bottom of this and get Esteban out of jail." Eliot promised.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ok, tomorrow we begin, I suggest we go home and prepare, we'll meet back here bright and early tomorrow." Parker proclaimed.

Eliot made a call and left the pub in the care of his friend Toby and his best culinary students as they went to get what they needed for the case. Hardison stayed behind to work on their cover stories.

The con involved Eliot going into the prison ward where Raul was being held as an undercover FBI agent disguised as a prisoner, Parker was to be the acting chief of Cardiology's temporary secretary, and Hardison would play the role of a first year medical intern.

"Eliot I want to show you something." Parker told him as they left. She took him to her warehouse. "Parker no, I fixed the problem, we can live at my house now, I'll show you." He dragged his feet not wanting to go in.

"Come on you big baby, just see." She led him to her door had him close his eyes as they entered. She turned on the lights. "Ok open them."

Gone were the dolls that dominated her walls, and the sparse, surreal furnishings. She had turned the place into a cozy loft space, dividing the once large almost empty space into living, dining and sleeping areas. It was beautiful, Eliot looked at her in shock. "When did you have time to do all this?"

"Oh I just walked into a furniture store downtown, bought everything and told them to bring it here pronto. It's amazing what happens when you throw some money around." He took her into his arms and kissed her. "I wanted to do something special for you, I hope you like it, I still need to work on the kitchen, but I figure this way you can do it the way you want." She explained.

"Parker I don't know what to say, this is amazing." He couldn't believe this was the same place. She pushed him to the door. "Now, go get your stuff, and get back here quick, we need to prepare." He started to leave, she called him back. "Eliot did you want to show me something?" "It can wait darlin', it can wait." He gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

The next day Eliot and Parker met Hardison at the brewpub. Eliot showed Hardison the temporary tattoos he got. On his right arm was a Celtic cross, another on his back revealed eagle's wings that went across his shoulder blades with a very intimidating skull in the middle. On the left side of his chest the words, 'Cuba Libre' with the Cuban flag draped around it was emblazoned in a bold font. "Wow they look so real." Hardison was impressed by the artistry as he worked them into the profile for Eliot's character. "Thank you." Parker said proudly. Then with great hesitation, Eliot took off his cap to reveal the real surprise; his hair had been shaved to a military buzz cut. Hardison gasped in shock. "Oh my gracious, you done went over the edge."

"What! It's just hair it'll grow back." He snapped not too happy himself with the look, but it did make him unrecognizable. "It was either this or dye it and I ain't doing that."

"Oh, I think you would look great as a blonde." Parker teased. Eliot growled as he put is cap back on and went to the kitchen to talk with Toby.


	15. Chapter 15

Hardison arranged for Eliot to be transferred by prison bus to the facility Raul was being kept in. Only the warden knew he was FBI and arranged to have him placed in the medium security section with Raul. The guard led him to his cell and locked the door behind him. "Well I guess we're bunk mates," Raul offered politely, Eliot turned his back and didn't speak making his cellmate very uneasy.

"Hey man, I hope we can get along. So…what are you in for?" he asked fearfully, noticing the tattoo on his back as he took off his shirt.

"Drugs. Possession and dealing."

"No kidding me too." Raul gulped a sigh of relief. For a minute he thought they had put a murderer in the cell with him.

"Really, you don't say." Eliot turned around and smiled at his new friend. "Shane Castillo." Eliot introduced himself.

"Raul Marquez." He noticed the tattoo on his chest as he buttoned his new shirt. "Cubano?" he asked in Spanish. "Irish mom, Cuban dad, can't say I learned much Spanish though, just enough to defend myself." Raul laughed at his joke.

Eliot looked him over. He looked more like an accountant than a hardened drug dealer from Miami. From the intel Hardison got about him he was arrested a few times in the past for smoking pot and selling small amounts but nothing about selling cocaine until a few weeks ago.

"So what's your story?" Eliot asked. This time Raul was the silent one, turning away from him.

Parker was at her desk for her first day at work at Dr. Reid's office. "Where's Marge?" he asked impatiently. "Oh she won a two week trip to Hawaii, so the agency sent me." She looked up at him, crossed her hands, straightened her back and gave him a cheery look. He smirked then gave her some notes to type for a speech he was giving at a fundraising gala for the new hospital wing at the end of the week before leaving for rounds with his new interns. Once he left she went into his office looking for evidence; she downloaded some files from his computer e-mailed them to Hardison who was on rounds with Dr. Reid.

"Very good answer Dr. Hardison," he was impressed by the young intern's answer on how to manage ventricular tachycardia. "I see you graduated top of your class at Jefferson University in Philadelphia, a top-notched institute indeed. I will expect great things from you."

Parker and Eliot rolled their eyes as they heard the conversation through their comms. "You went overboard again Hardison," Eliot admonished him. "Yeah now he's gonna pick on you more, I hope you know your cardiology inside and out or else you will blow it." Parker added.

"Relax guys, I got this, I studied all night, and may I add I have a very good memory and recall ability." Hardison reassured them.


	16. Chapter 16

After two days undercover, the trio was getting no closer to finding the truth. Eliot couldn't get Raul to open up, Parker's information was a dead end, but she was able to lift his wallet and Hardison went to work on accessing his accounts, however he was distracted by having to brush up on his anatomy and could not give it his full attention. As predicted, Dr. Reid called on him whenever the other interns could not answer and he was working hard to keep up. "Damn after this I'll be able to perform open-heart surgery." he proclaimed as he poured over his books.

"You just better focus on getting his information and getting me out of here." Eliot snarled at him over the comms.

On day three Hardison was able to finally clone Dr. Reid's phone and had Parker look for any unusual calls. Parker found one number with a Miami area code belonging to a Javier De Leon. A search revealed that he was a wealthy businessman, no ties with any gangs, cartels, no criminal record, nothing. He was an old friend of Dr. Reid's and apparently a big donor to the new wing.

"There's something there Parker, keep looking" Eliot suspected. "Are you ok, where are you now, you sound fuzzy." Parker asked trying not to sound worried. "I'm ok darlin', I'm outside in the yard, keeping an eye on Raul. "Can you give me any more info on this cat?"

"Working on it E," Hardison chimed in. "He has a wife and a three year old daughter back in Miami. He hasn't been quite the upstanding citizen as his brother, in and out of prison for petty crimes, but get this…"

"Raul had been working for Javier at one of his supermarket chains for the past two years. The man owns eight stores in and around Miami and is planning on expanding to more locations. They specialize in carrying Latino and Caribbean foods and ingredients, especially hard to find items. Raul drives a truck carrying supplies from the shipyards to the stores. It seems Esteban's old speech therapist is married to Javier and helped get the job for Raul as a favor to Esteban to help his brother get on the right side of the law. He has been clean until this incident."

"So what is the connection? What are we missing?" Parker's mind was spinning. Javier knows Dr. Reid, Raul, Esteban and is married to his former speech therapist. Eliot, you have to press Raul for more information, he might be the key."

Ok, Parker, I'm working on it." He responded then suddenly cut her off. Two men came over to where Raul was sitting and began talking to him. Their tone and body language became hostile, Raul looked nervous. Eliot walked over to the group. "Hey Raul, I need a partner for a game of Horse" and threw him a basketball. The men sauntered away, Raul went to Eliot.

"What are you doing, man?" Raul looked nervous and angry.

"You looked like you were in trouble, and we Cubans need to stick together, there aren't too many of us in Oregon." Eliot smiled, Raul laughed nervously.

"Thanks man, I owe you."


	17. Chapter 17

Hardison was quickly becoming Dr. Reid's favorite. He called him into his office after rounds that morning. "Dr. Hardison, I'd like you to be my guest at the fundraising gala tomorrow night. How about it?" "I'd be honored sir." Hardison smiled and shook his hand. They talked shop for a bit then the good doctor received a phone call. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips became thin. "Excuse me Dr. Hardison, this is an important call." Hardison nodded and left the room.

Parker was listening to the call as he was coming out. "Hardison, Eliot is in trouble, they know an FBI agent is undercover at the prison. We have to get him out." She called to Eliot. His earbud was fading in and out. "What? I can barely hear you, oh I got it, ok, I'm going to put the squeeze on him now."

As they were walking back to their cell the men approached Raul again, took him aside. Eliot knew he was blown, but played it off. "What was going on between you and those guys?"

"Nothing, we were just talking." Raul was shaking, sweat beginning to form on his brow. Once in their cell, Eliot turned for a second then felt a sharp object on his side. "I know who you are Mr. FBI man."

"Raul listen, you don't understand." Eliot positioned himself. "No you don't understand!" Raul half-whispered. "They think I snitched and now they are going to kill them if I don't kill you. Sorry man, you seemed like a good guy."

He started to lunge the blade into Eliot's side, but Eliot was able to knock the weapon out of his hand by quickly hitting his face with his elbow. He grabbed him into a chokehold and held him until he was unconscious. When he woke up, Eliot was over him, the blade now pointed to his side.

"Listen to me if you want to get out of here alive. We know your brother was framed, we know that you were clean and sober for the past two years. So tell me who put you up this?"

Tears were rolling down his face. "Oh my god they are dead, they are dead."

"Who?"

"My wife and daughter!"

"Hardison!" Eliot called frantically through his comms. "Already took care of it we called the FBI in Miami told them what was going on they have his family in protective custody, just get his story, we are setting the trap on our end."


	18. Chapter 18

The fundraising gala was a spectacular affair with many dignitaries, politicians, and all the TV station representatives in attendance. Hardison sat at Dr. Reid's table and he proudly introduced him as his protégé. He was called up to give a speech, which he did with much fanfare and spectacle, enjoying every bit of the spotlight.

Javier De Leon and his wife Dolores were also guests at the table. "Dr. Reid is a great man, I am learning so much from him." Hardison gushed. The couple smiled politely. "Yes he is a good doctor and no doubt will be a fine head of Cardiology but we had hoped to see another doctor here tonight. Unfortunately it did not work out that way." Javier commented, and Dolores looked heartbroken.

"I understand you are from Miami. How did you meet Dr. Reid?" Hardison pressed for more information. "He and I were in college together" Javier began. "I was once a pre-med student, but did not feel the call to be a doctor so I went into business instead. We remained friends through the years and even when he left for Portland ten years ago.

"He visited us in Miami last summer when he came for a seminar with his fellow cardiologists. Our good friend Dr. Esteban Marquez was giving a lecture on new advances in technology in treating cardiovascular disease. Dr. Sanders, the then head of Cardiology at this hospital was so impressed by him that he called the board of directors and recommended him for his position. He was offered the position a week later."

"How did Dr. Reid take the news?" Hardison asked. "Wasn't he next in line for the position?"

"He seemed fine with it." Dolores answered. "He seemed quite taken by Esteban and wanted to know all about him. We threw a party in honor of Esteban's new position and invited his whole family as well as Dr. Reid and the rest of his team."

Dr. Reid finished his speech and rejoined the group. "A fine speech Harold," Javier shook his hand. "Thank you, my friend." He replied with an arrogant smile. He looked at Dolores then added, "It's such a shame about Esteban, we was a wonderful doctor so full of promise." Dolores excused herself from the table and left wiping tears from her eyes.

Parker came in and walked over to Dr. Reid. "I was leaving the office and a man came in, said he tried to call you, asked me where you were, then told me to give this to you now, it's important." He took the envelope and smiled as he read the contents. _Done, call me._ Dr. Reid excused himself to make a phone call. Hardison picked up on the call and recorded it. Dr. Reid then transferred money from his account to an account belonging to a Dewayne Nelson. Hardison made a call to the local FBI office, fifteen minutes later two agents came to arrest the good doctor in full view of all the guests.

"What is the meaning of this?" He cried as they took him away. "You are under arrest for drug smuggling, blackmail, attempted murder, fraud and framing an innocent man." FBI agent McSweetin responded. "Shall we continue?" Agent Taggart cuffed him and led him out. Dr. Reid yelled all the way down the hall and even when they put him in the car proclaiming his innocence. Hardison and Parker walked out before the agents could spot them.


	19. Chapter 19

A day later an ecstatic Chloe and Raul were reunited. They came with Javier and Dolores to meet with Hardison at the brewpub to celebrate.

"How did you do it?" Chloe asked, Hardison explained. "Dr. Reid was furious at being passed over for the head of Cardiology position, I found that out when I talked to the doctors and nurses at the hospital. He hated Esteban and when he met his family, he found out that Raul has been in prison before, so he devised his plan to get rid of his enemy.

"We noticed a $100,000 transfer from Reid's bank account to a guy by the name of Dewayne Nelson, an ex-con who was also his patient. We followed Nelson's trail and found out he was in Columbia at the same time as Esteban. We figured he was the one who bought the cocaine; he was on the same return flight as Esteban and Chloe and had the opportunity to plant it in Esteban's bag. He then threatened to kill Raul's family if he did not confess to dealing drugs and implicate Esteban for drug smuggling.

"We learned that a guard at the prison who was working with Nelson found out about Eliot and told his friend Dewayne who in turn told Reid. Nelson got two of his friends in prison to threaten Raul.

"Eliot was able to get to Raul first. He pretended to get knifed; they took Eliot to the infirmary and Raul into solitary. When the warden told the guards that Eliot had died, Nelson relayed the info to Dr. Reid who transferred another $100,000 to Nelson's bank account. We got all the conversations and transfers on record. Raul told his story to the warden who in turn called the FBI."

Dolores and Chloe hugged Hardison. "We don't know how to thank you, you risked your lives to help us when no one else would, we can never pay you enough." Javier handed him a check. "Hey that's what we do." Hardison smiled proudly, another job well done, "No need to… whoa!" He looked at the amount. "Take it please, it's the least we could do."

Parker walked in with a limping Eliot under her arm, yelling at him. "What did we say about unnecessary risks, you let yourself get stabbed!"

"Well I had to make it look believable besides I told him where to stab me." Eliot explained.

The group took turns hugging the pair and thanking them for saving Esteban. "How about Raul?" his brother asked. "They are going to hold on to him to get his entire story, but he will come home soon, he wants to talk to you pretty badly." Eliot replied. "Yes, as do I." Esteban felt terrible for what his brother had to endure and guilty for thinking his brother had betrayed him.

Eliot got some champagne from the back they toasted to freedom and Javier made them an offer. "I want you to come to Miami and spend some time with us, we have a vacation home you can use and everything is on us, ok? Amigos para siempre, friends forever." They raised their glasses and toasted again. "Oh I know where Cassandra and I are going to for our next vacation." Hardison squealed with joy when they left.

Chloe came back a few minutes later and asked to speak to Eliot alone; Parker and Hardison excused themselves. "I like your haircut" she joked. "Yeah just trying to get the prison look down. I guess you were right about that after all, huh." He chuckled.

Her voice quivered as she continued. "Eliot, I'm sorry I called you a criminal, I understand why you do what you do now. You helped my Esteban and his brother when no one else would and you even allowed yourself to get hurt to save them. That is the sign of a good man, no a great man. I'm glad you were here for us." She started to cry.

"Hey, I hope those are tears of happiness," he said. "They are." she laughed and gave him a hug, he kissed her hand. "Just save me a dance at the wedding ok?" She smiled as she turned to leave. "You got it." Chloe looked into his eyes. "Parker is the luckiest woman in the world."

"And I am the luckiest man."


	20. Chapter 20

The team went to the back to decompress and savor their victory. Hardison showed them the check. "Wow, that can buy us a lot of supplies for the brewpub," Eliot said.

"What are you talking about man, we can use this to buy us some cool new gadgets." Hardison chimed in.

"Boys, we are going to deposit this in our corporate account and use it for our expenses for the next job, ok?" Parker solved the issue taking the check from Hardison's hand.

Toby came in to get ready for the lunch crowd and Eliot went over the menu with him, made a list of what was needed and headed out to the market with Parker. "I need to stop by my place to pick up my knives, I forgot to get them the last time I came. Stay here I'll be back soon. " He said as he got out of the car.

He quickly got what he needed and turned to go. Parker had come in and startled him. She looked around at the almost empty space. Eliot shifted nervously as she looked around. "What did you do?"

The place was bare except for a new sofa and a couple of chairs and a table strategically placed. There was a big area for Parker's equipment along with a newly installed climbing wall and there was even a Baby-Feels-a Lot on a shelf. The bedroom had a new Asian inspired bed, very sleek and minimalistic. She turned to Eliot.

"I know you don't like a lot of stuff so I got rid of what we didn't need and kept it very simple, I wanted to make you feel at home."

"Oh Eliot, is this what you wanted to show me, you did this for me?" He nodded, she jumped into his arms giving him a big bear hug. "Easy sweetheart" he eased her down patting his still sore side from the stab wound.

"It's so lovely but now we have to decide which place to live."

"I don't see why we can't keep both," he suggested. "I don't see why we can't either."

She kissed him longingly and led him to the bedroom. "Come on lets break it in", she said in a seductive voice, "unless you are too sore." "Never for you darlin'." He picked her up and carried her to the bed placing her down with ease. "I love you Mrs. Spencer", "I love you too Mr. Spencer." They became entangled in each others arms and legs, both moaning in ecstasy as their bodies pressed closer. They held each other afterwards, not wanting to let go of the moment, but Eliot jumped when he heard the phone. "Sorry Toby, I'll be right there."

He got dressed, she giggled at his nervousness. "It's all your fault we are going to open late." He chastised her playfully. "Sorry." She replied not sounding very apologetic. She was already dressed and in the car by the time he came out to join her. He smiled at her as they made their way back to the brewpub.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

Six months later, Hardison and Cassandra, Eliot and Parker were laying poolside as guests in Javier and Dolores's lavish vacation home. Cassandra was flashing her shiny 8-carat engagement ring to everyone she talked to.

They were there as honored guests of the Marquez family to celebrate Esteban and Chloe's wedding. Esteban gave up his position in Portland soon after he was cleared of all charges. They were anxious to put the whole drug charge/Dr. Reid affair behind them plus the constant rain made him long for his sunny home. He became a cardiac fellow at a small hospital outside Miami which gave him plenty of time to do more volunteer work, Chloe joined him at the hospital and they were working to establish a free clinic in Columbia.

Raul was exonerated and joined the family a few days after Dr. Reid and his accomplices were arrested. He testified at the trial and Dr. Reid and Dewayne Nelson both received 25-40 years for their crimes, the others received 10 years apiece. Javier made him a manager of one of his supermarkets and he and his wife and daughter were doing well, he became a faithful member at his local church and they were expecting another bundle of joy soon.

The wedding was a fabulous affair, everyone had a wonderful time and as promised Chloe saved a dance for Eliot.

* * *

A year later, a few more jobs under their belt and the house in Colorado was finished. Becky and John Cooper along with their brood joined the Spencers for their housewarming party along with the Marquez family, Javier and Dolores, Nate and Sophie who had adopted a little boy and girl, Hardison and Cassandra now married and 5 months pregnant, Toby and Winnie were there as well. Parker surprised Eliot by having his dad and his sister come. He ran to his father when he saw him, his sister cried when the two men embraced, their decade old differences forgiven and forgotten.

Eliot designed their home with a lot of Parker's input. The result was a large beautiful modern home with plenty of windows to capture the view from all sides. The sleek but comfortable furniture was just enough not to feel cluttered but still cozy enough to feel warm and inviting, the ceilings were very high with beautiful crossbeams adorning it. There were enough bedrooms and baths to open a small hotel they joked, all tastefully decorated in themes ranging from patriotic to ultra modern. The professional kitchen had all the bells and whistles and the a sign Parker made that said _ "the chef is in, lookout!"_

Eliot soon called them to supper and they enjoyed an old fashioned cook out that included his special hamburger recipe, fried chicken, pulled pork, corn on the cob, cornbread, dressed baked potatoes, and a fresh garden salad along with his triple chocolate cake, Parker's favorite, and an enormous fruit salad in a watermelon bowl for dessert.

After supper, they all went outside to enjoy the late summer weather. Hardison and Nate sat on the porch and contemplated the future of Leverage Inc., Cooper and Toby helped Eliot clean up, Javier, Raul, Esteban and Eliot's dad were enjoying a game of horseshoes, Tristan was walking along the creek with his girlfriend and the ladies were sitting on blankets on the grass having fun talking as the children played nearby. "This will slow us down a bit but we are definitely not out of the game yet." Hardison commented. "Just keep your priorities straight, remember what is most important in life," Nate advised as he pointed to their loved ones surrounding them.

They heard a crying noise on the baby monitor. Becky ran up the steps. "I'll get her." A few minutes later she came out with a chubby cheeked 6-month old baby with blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her eyes were a bit teary but she smiled when she saw her mommy. "Come here you," Parker reached out to grab their daughter, Grace, filling her face with kisses. She squealed with delight as Eliot came over to them. He took her in his arms and gently swung her around. "I can't have my little girl crying now can I." He stopped and kissed Parker then turned to take her for a walk to her new tree house the rest of the children running behind to see.

That night as they lay in bed Eliot said a prayer thanking God for the life he had given him in spite of his past. He was grateful for his home, friends and his family and he vowed never to take them for granted. Parker turned over and cuddled up to him. "Thank you sweetheart for loving me." He said kissing the top of her head. "Your welcome, now can you turn out the light and get some sleep?"

A few minutes later, baby Grace cried out, Eliot let his wife sleep as he went to pick her up. He gave her a bottle and rocked her gently as he watched her fall asleep in his strong arms. She let out a small cry and he soothed her. "I got you, darlin', I got you." He kissed her tiny hand and smiled. "Always."

The end


End file.
